


Dream a Little Dream with Me

by PrinceofDespair



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDespair/pseuds/PrinceofDespair
Summary: Anxiety just wanted some company on a lonely night but Princey always had to be so extra.





	Dream a Little Dream with Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Swearing.
> 
> **A/N:** I wrote this like two weeks ago and have been too anxious (snort) to post it but what the hell. I'm very rusty so go easy on me babes.

Anxiety was used to being locked up in his room for hours. He would usually read or watch reruns of Thomas' favorite shows, or simply sit and brood about anything and everything. He used to hate being around the others so he only came out of his room to grab something to eat, waiting until everyone had retired to their rooms for the night. But everything was different now, he didn't have to hide from them anymore. They actually wanted to see him and he wanted to be around them. They had been together for six months and this still baffled him, that the others actually wanted him around now. Enjoyed his company even. Cared about him. Loved him.

He decided being alone with his thoughts was not how he wanted to spend the rest of his night so he forced himself out of bed. He groped around his floor until he grabbed his hoodie. Throwing it on over his bare torso he then quietly slipped out of his room and into the long hallway that housed the others rooms. His was the last down the hall, to his left was Logan, then Patton and finally Roman. Peeking under the first door he could tell that the lights were off so wasting time with Logan was out. Logic was usually the first one he turned to on boring nights like these. Sometimes Anxiety would just lounge across his bed as he read to him or they'd talk about cryptids or weird documentaries they had seen until Roman usually came in and told them off for upsetting Thomas' dreams. Most of the time at this hour they would sit in comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company. While he cared about Patton and Roman just as much, they were always so energetic and after a while they tired him out. Logan had a calmness he greatly appreciated, sometimes he was the only one who could soothe his restless mind. 

Logan rarely slept so Anxiety wasn't going to bother him, he needed to rest every once in a while too. 

Patton's light was actually on. Seeing as Thomas had already gone to bed (before five am for once) it was strange that he was still up. Anxiety thought about checking on him but before he could make any decision the faintest of giggles came from behind Patton's door. He froze. More giggling, louder, this time followed by someone shushing. A sigh.

Anxiety could practically feel his face turn pink and he hurried past Patton's door, down the hall to Roman's.

If Thomas was sound asleep, Roman was wide awake. Always. Anxiety stood in front of the largest door in the hallway, gold of course, carved with intricate patterns woven around beautiful gems of varying colors and sizes. By far the most extra out of the four of them. Yeah this was more than just Roman's room but still, he was the one who designed the door. Everything had to be over the top and fabulous. Anxiety used to hate that about him but a lot had changed since he came into existence. He shook his head, he came out here so he wouldn’t have to think as much right? Looking back down towards Patton's room it crossed his mind that they might actually enjoy the extra company but that was quickly overpowered with, no of course not, they would have invited you if that were the case. Besides, he wasn’t in the mood for...that. Back to Princey's door. Tonight he just wanted some company. 

Above Roman's door was a palm sized diamond shaped gem. It changed color letting them know if they were allowed to come in or not, an ultra extra do not disturb sign. If it was green they could come and go as they pleased, yellow meant they needed to ask permission, red obviously was a big piss off. The gem had a fourth color, black, but Anxiety never saw it before. Patton and Logan both said it had only changed to that a few times but they would never explained exactly what happened or what the color even meant. Something always told him not to press it. 

The color was yellow right now. 

Anxiety shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets and sulked. Yeah he could knock but he was probably busy and maybe he didn’t want to see him anyway. It wasn’t like they couldn’t talk in the morning. He should probably just turn around and- god how long had he been standing out here? What if one of them came out and saw him stalking Princey's door? They'd think he was a freak (maybe they already do) and-

The gem flashed, now it was green. 

Anxiety looked back down the hallway again towards his room. It was just a coincidence-

The door clicked and then opened a crack.

He stared blankly at the door for another minute. He took a deep breath in, then out before walking inside, the door shutting by itself behind him.

* * *

It was freezing. Well maybe not freezing but Anxiety was only wearing a hoodie and sweatpants. He thought he was just walking down the hallway he didn’t think it was necessary to put on shoes. He was outside. A cool breeze was blowing lightly, rustling the grass beneath his feet and the leaves in the giant trees surrounding him. It was pitch black aside from the bright stars scattered across the sky so he could barely make anything out, just dark outlines. Usually this would terrify him, being out in the cold, dark woods, possibly alone, who knows what could be out there...

But this wasn’t just some random potentially evil forest. Thomas's hopes, dreams and creativity came from this forest. This was Roman's forest and he protected it with his life, it was more than safe. 

Anxiety could see a path before him in the dim light, something told him to follow it, so he did. He hugged his arms around himself as he walked down a twisting path, luckily devoid of sticks and rocks or anything else he could step on with his bare feet. He had no idea where this was leading to, he could probably count the number of times he's been here on one hand. Logan had a theory that it grew with Thomas, every new experience, every memory, his fantasies. The forest was a huge part of Thomas' life and it most likely ended with him. While that thought was a bit morbid it sounded more likely then anything else. Logan was rarely wrong and even Princey seemed to agree with that logic and he knew the forest more than anyone. 

A small stream was starting to follow the path, Anxiety really hoped he was almost there, wherever the hell there was. If he had to guess he'd say ten minutes had passed since he started walking. Princey was so lucky they were dating now otherwise he would have kicked his ass for all the theatrics he was playing-

Anxiety stopped dead in his tracks. He was so busy complaining to himself he didn’t notice that the path had ended a while ago. He was just walking on autopilot, or maybe something was pulling him there. In front of him now was a vast lake stretching farther then his eyes could see. The trees had receded behind him so the dark sky was completely open The moon glowed down upon the lake with the stars and their reflected light off the water created a magnificently beautiful scene. That alone would have been enough to leave Anxiety speechless but it was what floated slightly above the lake, near the shore, that kept him completely dazed. 

It was almost impossible to describe. Light blue mist that seemed to sparkle with the stars swirled around in a cloud like form lazily. Within it, streaks of all different colors danced and blurred in and out of each other. He swore they were making a whooshing sound as they drifted around but either it was near inaudible or it was just in his head. It was one of the most gorgeous things he had ever seen but nothing could come close to his partner sitting comfortably on the shoreline surrounded by what Anxiety could only describe as pure magic. 

“Good evening, love.” 

He...he was just so fucking extra. Anxiety forced himself to close his eyes and took a few deep breaths, in, out. He heard Princey shuffling in front of him but Anxiety put his hand out. This was...a lot. His boyfriend just sent him on a brisk little walk through the woods at three in the damn morning (yeah okay, he was just staring at his door like a neglected puppy but _still_ ) and leads him into some fucking fairy party what in the hell even...

“It's alright Virgil, there's nothing to be afraid of. You know I wouldn’t bring you to something that could hurt you.”

Anxiety let out a frustrated huff and opened his eyes. Roman was watching him intently, concern in his glowing eyes...for fucks sakes _glowing_? His usually deep brown eyes were glassed over, the color was the same blue as the mist. 

“Roman what the fuck is all this?”

The beauty of it all was wearing off and his usual negative self was starting to overpower everything else. This was new, this wasn’t normal, not normal usually meant bad. Roman remained calm in front of him and that somehow made it worse. His voice was gentle as he said, “This is a dream, Virgil. I'm just watching over it. It's uh, kinda my thing remember?” 

Anxiety nerves had been standing on end, threatening to set him off and just like that, he started to loosen up. “I...wait. That's all?”

“That's all. Just Thomas' dream for tonight.” Roman turned back to the mist and smiled fondly. “It's a good one.”

Anxiety was easing back into the, for lack of a better word, normal state he was in before Roman threw all this at him. He realized that he had never actually thought to ask how Roman took care of Thomas' dreams. He didn't expect...whatever the hell this was. 

Princey looked back at him and grinned. Anxiety raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Come watch with me?” He was trying so hard to be cool and god damn him Anxiety couldn't bring himself to tease him right now. He looked so pleased with himself. 

“Yeah, sure. Not like I had anything else to do.” 

* * *

Anxiety didn't know how much time passed between them but they sat in silence, just watching the shapes float around in the mist. The silence was comforting, sort of like hanging out with Logan. It was nice but also kind of strange seeing Roman this still and calm. He was used to an overly talkative Roman who couldn’t keep his hands to himself for more than thirty seconds. After a while Anxiety shifted his gaze over to Princey. His focus was given completely on the dream now, every so often the corners of his mouth would twitch into a smile. 

As beautiful as all this was he was starting to feel restless. The silence was slowly starting to get to him for one thing and come to think of it, Princey hadn’t touched him at all since he joined him. Not even a kiss on the cheek which he always gave to each of them every single time they ran into each other. Roman doted on his boyfriends every chance he got. Anxiety hugged his knees to himself, great, he couldn’t go half an hour without freaking himself out. Everything was fine, Roman said it was safe. Roman wouldn’t lie to him. But...he wasn’t talking and they were just staring at this fucking glitter cloud and maybe he wasn’t getting it? Was he supposed to be doing something or say something-

He hadn’t realized that he was blatantly staring at him now (yeah it was a little creepy but staring into some blurry magic cloud was pretty weird too) until Princey finally glanced over and caught him. Anxiety felt his face heat up, Princey just stuck his tongue out at him. Anxiety rolled his eyes and scoffed. Princey beamed back. Okay. Everything was still alright. Princey wasn’t in some sort of weird trance or anything. He could just talk to him like normal, hopefully. It felt awkward being the one to break the silence but he couldn’t take much more of it. He gestured to the mist and asked, “So, what's he dreaming about?” 

He instantly regretted saying anything as Roman's smile began to fade. He looked at the mist and then slowly back to Anxiety, “Wait...you mean you can't...?”

A sickening feeling was starting to form in the pit of his gut. Of course. Of fucking course he couldn’t see Thomas' dreams. He was his anxiety after, all his negative thinking. Anxiety didn’t even have his own dreams. Did Roman know that? Was this some kind of sick joke he was playing?

It was as if Roman could visibly see the gears in his head starting to turn his mind into that dark place. “Oh no it's alright, it's alright love,” he tried his best to sound casual as to not upset him further. “It's my fault, I should have asked you earlier. Don't worry-”

“Can the others see?”

Anxiety was staring down at his feet. Looking at the mist made him feel sick now. Roman hesitated. “Well...”

He grit his teeth, they all do this shit now, try so hard to not make him upset. Yeah if he gets too bad Thomas starts to feel it but they didn’t have to tip toe around him like he was a bomb.

“Virgil listen-”

“Can Logan and Patton see it?” To harsh. He wouldn’t look up at Roman. 

A moment passed, Roman sighed. “Yes. Patton described it as trying to look through a smudge on ones glasses, a bit blurry but he can see enough to make out whats going on. Logan pretty much said the same thing except he had to concentrate harder. For me, it's as clear as day. Like watching a movie.” Anxiety felt his eyes on him but Roman made no attempt to reach out, part of him was grateful that he was given space but another side needed his contact. “You obviously see something though right? What does it look like to you?” 

“I don't know what the hell I'm looking at. Just streaks of colors.” He hated how bitter he sounded but at this point he couldn’t stop himself. 

Roman frowned.“That can't be all. You seemed so enamored with it before.”

Anxiety stole a glance at Princey. It was eerie how he seemed to simultaneously look at him and through him. His eyes still a swirling mix of blues. “Who cares? What the three of you see is much better.”

Without hesitation Roman said, “I care. And maybe we do but I still want to know. Tell me.”

Anxiety let out a huff and forced his attention back on the dream. He noticed there were more lights now, all a different color. “It's like...like this sparkly cloud thing? I guess? It's almost transparent, color is sort of a sky blue. And there's flashes of colored lights floating around in that, some are kinda slow, others are bouncing around like crazy.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely. I'm a bit envious to be honestly.” He looked back at the dream, “Strange...Logan described seeing a cloud too, Patton and I don't.”

“But you get the whole picture right?” Anxiety asked. 

Roman nodded. “Yes. I see this dream just as clearly as Thomas does.”

“Yeah, that's obviously way better. This is just some abstract mess.” He wasn’t stupid. Princey just didn’t want him to start flipping out, he didn't mean any of that.

Roman persisted, “Virgil you see something no one else can, of course I'd like to share that with you. And think how excited Patton and Logan will be, they'll want to hear all about it!” 

Maybe...he was right. The dream in front of him was undoubtedly beautiful and it's presence gave off and aura of calmness, despite himself he felt safe sitting near it. Yeah it bothered him not being able to actually see what was going on but he promised the others that he would try accept more positive thoughts into his head. He wasn't just anxiety, it wasn’t an impossible request. Some days were harder than others but he was trying and he wasn’t alone now. Easier said then done but he loved them all enough to try.

He sighed and turned back to Princey. “You're just trying to make me feel better.”

“Did it work?”

Virgil shrugged, a smile ghosting on his lips. The little sigh that came out of Roman as he took him in made his heart skip a beat. Roman brushed his fingers over his cheek but he didn’t touch his skin. 

“You have no idea how bad I want to kiss you right now.”

About time. “Go for it Prince Charming.”

Again, his smile fell, his eyes back on the dream. “I'm not sure if I can...”

“Roman?”

“Don't get upset.”

Yeah, like he could just turn it off and on. Before he could respond Roman quietly said, “I need to keep at least some of my concentration on this dream. I don't know what will happen if I touch you.”

Oh. There was always something wasn't there? 

“I'm sorry Virgil but like it or not you do occupy a vast amount of Thomas' negative feelings. Touching the others while in this state always causes their traits to rub off on me and if they're touching me as well I can give them some actual control over it. With you...darling I just don't know what you'd do.”

Anxiety was silent. It made sense. It fucking sucked but it made sense. Even after all the assurance from the others that he was more than just Thomas' anxiety, that they needed him just as much as they needed each other. That they wanted him around and loved him. They couldn’t just pretend like he didn’t harbor most of Thomas' negativity. To just ignore that side hurt him and ultimately hurt Thomas. He hated it, but since the four of them became a thing he had been trying to accept himself, it helped when you had three boyfriends showering you with affection. Kind of hard to be miserable when someone was always right there telling you how much they adored you. 

Roman was watching him intently, trying to gauge his reaction no doubt. Hoping he wasn’t too upset. Anxiety breathed. In, and out. Then he met Roman's gaze and nodded. “It's okay. I mean, I don't want to upset Thomas.”

He let out of sigh of relief. “I know you don't, love.” 

Some of the lights faded out but the ones that remained flitted around as energetic as ever. He couldn’t begin to guess what they represented, if anything at all, but whatever it was they seemed to be enjoying themselves. “So, when did the others first see this?”

Roman seemed hesitant for a moment, he wasn’t sure if his answer would upset him but Anxiety just watched him patiently, genuinely just curious. When Roman was satisfied that he was alright he started, “Patton was the first. The two of us used to play here when Thomas was still a child. I discovered my purpose here not long after I was created. I showed Patton right away. I waited a bit longer with Logan. You...I never thought about showing you. We didn’t exactly like each other and this means so much to me, so much to Thomas, that for the longest time it didn’t even cross my mind. Back then we didn’t understand what you were. But things are different now. Now we're all together and there isn’t anything I want to keep from you. I've been waiting for the right time to show you. It's strange actually, I was thinking about summoning you tonight, I thought this dream was perfect for you. Before I could I felt you outside my door.” The smile Roman was giving him was brilliant and Anxiety wanted so badly to crawl into his lap, wrap his arms around him and cover him with kisses.

Instead he asked, “Why this dream?” 

“He's dreaming about his friends. He's happy.” 

If Anxiety hadn't spent most of his existence hiding his emotions from everyone he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from crying right there and then. Instead he took a deep breath and shifted his focus back to the dream, anywhere but Princey. The fact that something so wonderful made Roman think of him meant a hell of a lot and he wasn't sure what to say to express that without losing it. He thought he was doing a decent job at keeping it all in but without meaning to he whispered, “I wish I could see it with you.” 

He winced once he realized his mistake, beside him Roman sighed. Anxiety barely opened his mouth to reassure him that he was okay when Roman's eyes went wide and he sat up straight, his abruptness making Anxiety flinch away from him.

“Wait! Maybe...maybe you can? 

“What?”

Roman was still looking at him but the blue swirling in his eyes became so bright suddenly Anxiety was sure he wasn't actually seeing him. He knew that look. That look had gotten Thomas into trouble many times, Anxiety furrowed his brows, “Princey...”

“Hmm...yes. That might actually work. I have an idea.”

“Roman.” He was getting excited, that was not always a good sign.

“Do you trust me?” 

Anxiety rolled his eyes, “Yeah of course I do but Roman, I don't want to ruin this for Thomas.” 

Roman didn't relent. “How do you feel right at this moment?”

“I don't know, calm for a change? I Guess?” This night had been kind of a roller coaster as far as his mood went but at this point he did feel better. He was always a little anxious, it was his job, he couldn’t help that, but he had his thoughts well under control for a change. That didn't stop him from worrying about whatever idea Princey was trying to spring on him. 

Roman grinned wildly at him, “Yes! That should work!”

“Princey you literally just said-”

“Just...trust me. I won't let that happen. Just, close your eyes. Think happy thoughts and don't touch me alright? If it shows even a hint of turning bad I'll stop. I think I can do this Virgil, if only for a moment! Just let me try?”

When Roman was determined it took a lot to convince him otherwise. Specifically it usually took all three of them (or at least just Patton) to talk him out of something. He knew he meant well but Anxiety couldn’t help feeling nervous. Roman was so confident in his powers but they both knew that Anxiety could easily overpower him whether he meant to or not. 

The look of resolve in his eyes was too much. Anxiety didn't want to take whatever this was away from him so with a sigh, he gave in. He closed his eyes and practiced the breathing that Logan taught him, in and out. He focused on the butterflies in his stomach that fluttered to life whenever he was around his boyfriends. He thought about how happy Thomas and his friends were. He thought about the kiss Roman had promised him. 

“Okay. I'm ready”

Finally after hours of no contact he felt Roman's fingertips brush over his forehead, heart raced against his chest.

* * *

“Open your eyes love.”

He was standing on another shore but instead of cool grass there was warm sand under his feet. The sun had just started to set against a clear sky and it's light shined down brightly on clear ocean waves that rolled in and out on the shore lazily, he jumped when he actually felt the cold water nip at his toes. Behind him he heard Roman chuckle. He spun around, his boyfriend was sitting on a beach towel just grinning at him. He pointed over to his left. Anxiety turned back around and looked farther down the shore.

There was Thomas, beside him was Joan and Talyn. The three of them were running along the shore, kicking up water and splashing each other. There was a campfire going not to far from them and he could just make out Terrance and was that Leo? A couple of other friends sat around it, he thought music was playing but he couldn’t wrap his head around the sound. He couldn’t make out what anyone was saying, he even tried reading their lips but it was like he forgot how to read entirely. It didn't matter, they were all smiling and laughing. They were all so happy. 

Anxiety took a couple of steps towards them when suddenly the vision flickered. He froze. He saw flashes of the forest mixed into the dream beach, Thomas was still smiling but it was as if his face was blurring. His heart sank. No. No, no no fuck. Roman was wrong. He was destroying it.

It all happened so fast. Roman was up in an instant, he grabbed his arm and tugged hard. And just like that, the beach, Thomas and his friends were all gone.

* * *

He was back in the forest. He fucked it up. It only took a couple of minutes and he ruined it. They were all wrong, he was all the bad parts of Thomas and nothing more. He couldn't share something so beautiful with them, he didn’t deserve it. Anxiety felt his eyes start to water and his hands were starting to shake. “I-I'm so sorry. Roman I'm so fucking sorry I didn't mean to-”

Anxiety forced himself to face Princey and his eyes still glistening with unshed tears went wide. He expected him to be absolutely furious. Instead, Roman was positively beaming at him.

“Virgil you didn't do anything wrong! That wasn’t you love, Thomas is just waking up now. I had to pull you out before it ended.”

So. It was fine. Everything was okay. Thomas was alright, Roman was alright the others were alright. They were safe. He did it. He kept his thoughts in control and was able to experience something that meant so much to Roman. 

The swirling blue in Roman's eyes was starting to fade and seeing those familiar dark brown eyes light up made Anxiety realize that the sun was actually rising now. He looked back to the dream and watched as the lights started going out one by one, the mist slowly dispersing across the water. 

Roman stood up and gestured for Anxiety to do the same. He didn't offer his hand so he must have to keep concentrating until the dream was completely over. Anxiety joined him, he was still shaking slightly and he wiped at his eyes to clear them, only having them gloss over again. He just wanted to watch a movie or something. He hadn’t prepared to go through all this emotional shit tonight, not that he was complaining. It all worked out in the end, for once. 

Roman shifted back and forth, seeing one of his boyfriends on the verge of tears and not being able to touch them was upsetting. While in this state, everything outside of the dream was transparent and he had to really focus to keep track on both sides. It was incredibly draining but there was no way he would admit that to anyone of them. He suspected Logan knew how strenuous this was as he would often turn Roman down when he invited him to come watch a dream. Keeping Anxiety's natural aura from changing the dream was much harder than he thought it would be but seeing him this happy was worth the risk. Besides, he pulled him out before any real damage was done. 

He cleared his throat and brought Anxiety's gaze back to him. His form was becoming solid again so he could finally see the sun making his hazel eyes shine. Roman thought he was absolutely radiant and he couldn’t wait for this dream to end so he could touch him again. Timidly he asked, “Well, how was it? I know that wasn’t much but I had to really concentrate and-”

“I love you.” Anxiety was never more sure of anything in his life. 

Just then the remains of the dream scattered across the lake and Roman was brought out of his spell. There was his youngest boyfriend in clear view, unable to stop his tears from falling now. He was in his arms the second Roman opened them. Anxiety wrapped his arms around his neck as Roman held his waist, he nuzzled his face into his neck and Anxiety couldn’t help but let out a sob. Even now his thoughts would turn dark and try so hard to tell him that this was fake. That the others were all just pulling him along and one day they would leave him. Roman's hand brushing through his hair as he shushed him gently, reassuring him over and over that he loved him overpowered any of those thoughts. Anxiety pulled away just enough so he could stand on his tip toes and finally kiss him. He sighed blissfully as Roman took his face in his hands returned it twice as hard, he felt him smiling against his lips. 

When they pulled away Princey whispered, “I love you too, Virgil. And I'm proud of you. I'm so, so proud of you, dearest.”

Anxiety rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop himself from grinning. “I'm already crying asshole, knock it off.” He pulled back to wipe at his tears but Roman brushed his hands away so he could kiss them off instead. He swatted at Princey without any real malice, the other side just smirked at him.

All of a sudden the ground under them started vibrating and the trees shook all the way down to their roots. It felt like the entire forest was trembling. Anxiety gripped at Romans chest. “What-”

He rubbed his back reassuringly, “It's fine love, give me just a moment.” 

Roman shut his eyes and the forest around them started to shift and fade back to his room. All four of them had the ability to change their rooms but Roman's was directly connected to Thomas' forest and he was the only one who had any control over it. He always thought it was impressive just how much power Roman. Anxiety closed his eyes for only a few seconds and when he opened them the forest was gone, they were standing in front of Roman's dresser. 

When he was done Princey raised his arms to stretch and yawned. Anxiety noted how completely exhausted he looked but decided not to comment on it. Roman always slept for a couple of hours after Thomas got up, this was probably normal for him.

Roman looked over at his bed and then back to Anxiety. “I know we spent so long together already but...would you care to join me?”

Anxiety nodded and without another word followed him into his bed, Roman took off his boots and his shirt and then immediately pulled Anxiety into him. He was so tired he couldn’t be bothered to change completely. Anxiety curled into his chest, he really didn't need to sleep but Roman was so warm and comforting he felt like he could. He closed his eyes and whispered, “Thank you, Roman.”

Roman just squeezed him tighter and planted a kiss on his forehead. As they drifted off to sleep they could faintly hear the sounds of Patton and Logan, most likely in the kitchen making breakfast. The last thing Roman did before he dozed off was flick his wrist to change the gem above his door from green to yellow.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** This was sort of inspired by @parsnipit's fic [Once Upon a Dream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11249448). I really liked their idea of Roman being able to control Thomas' dreams so I kinda mixed in my own headcanons with that concept (hope that's okay!).
> 
> **Hit me up on tumblr:** [@PrinceofDespair](https://princeofdespair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
